Varos
Varos was one of the first Osmosian hatch lings to come to life, millions of years before the events of Imad 10. While not really different from the rest of his kind back then, he stumbled by luck one fateful day on a strange glowing rock, actually a meteor from the Naljians' plane of existence which shattered the dimensional wall and landed on his planet. As the curious alien made contact with the glowing rock, otherworldly energy surged through his body and coursed through his veins, damaging his sanity while at the same time, turning him into a "perfect vampire" capable of fully draining living beings of their life-force. For a short while, the power-hungry Varos went on a killing frenzy among his fellow Osmosians, wishing to make as much of their power as he could as his own. Fortunately, he eventually grew bored of it, feeling all the power he acquired was but chicken feed. He retreated into an underground cave, leading the survivors to believe the demon vanished, leaving only corpses and legends behind. But Varos was merely patiently biding for his time; he used the meteor - which he brought with him - as a means of sustenance, as well as a "crystal ball" to learn about the world around him, finally learning at some point about the Core of Existence, the source of ultimate power. The alien with a god complex devoted most of his time finding a way to the core. Some time later, he left his underground haven, stole a spaceship after taking "Osmosian snacks" - draining some of his fellow aliens dry - and left for other planets. He stole the abilities and powers of various aliens, gaining a grotesque amalgam of an appearance in the process. He intended to use those powers to reach his ultimate goal, but not before enslaving millions of beings and turning them into his zombie army (he drained them of their vitality enough to transform them into fighting corpses bound by his will). Finally ready for the ultimate journey, he ventured to Endymion, the planet housing the Map of Infinity, which he intended to steal and use as a compass for a safe trip towards the Core, which he intend to fuse with to control reality. Imad and Xadim fought his army on Endymion, but the Osmosian was too much for them to handle. After the monster escaped, Professor Paradox transported the two to the Core's domain to take him down for good. After a fierce battle which almost ended in the death of Xadim and Imad's fading out of existence, Varos was erased from space and time by Imad, but not before hiding a piece of his soul with the special dimension, one that latched onto the Core as a parasite and sapped power bit by bit and gradually regained enough strength for Varos to pull his next move. He at first sent destructive "alternate copies" of himself to different timelines, but when confronted by Imad and Zak 12 (Zak Son : Original Character from deviantart user zakflame, introduced in Imad 10 in this crossover), he called upon the power of all his alternate selves from every different timeline, becoming a single time manipulating giant. However, Imad, Zak and their future selves eventually manage to de-age Varos' soul piece to 0, nullifying all of its actions. Category:Aliens Category:Villains Category:Osmosians Category:Characters Category:Godlike Aliens Category:Fusions